La Joya de Selenia
by Sherezade22
Summary: Tres amigos que viven en Vergel Radiante, son elegidos para encontrar los fragmentos de "La Joya de Selenia" una joya capaz de mantener el equilibrio entre Luz y Oscuridad y junto a los Sombreros de Paja y nuevos amigos. Aprenderan de si mismos y descubriran que hasta la minima chispa de luz puede brillar en la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts/ One Piece - La Joya de Selenia

Episodio 1 - El viaje comienza

Ya habian pasado años del ultimo viaje de Sora y sus amigos, y en Vergel Radiante 3 amigos corren en monopatin, patines y bicicleta por los acantilados entre el castillo y la ciudad. Son dos chicos y una chica. El del monopatin tiene 17 años, el pelo castaño corto y los ojos azules, al levantarse se viste, lleva guantes azules, botas rojas, pantalón verde, una capa de color amarillo y una camisa azul verdoso. También lleva protección en codos, rodillas y casco. El de la bicicleta tiene 19 años pelo castaño y los ojos de dos colores el derecho azul y el izquierdo marron, se viste, lleva una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, pantalon vaquero azul y playeras blancas y azules, y las mismas protecciones. La chica va en patines corriendo a su lado,tiene 18 años, el pelo rubio corto y los ojos verdes, viste un pantalon largo marron oscuro, botas negras y camiseta azul marino de manga corta. La alegria de correr por alli es envolvente, sabia que era peligroso pero sentian que Tron les avisaria se cualquier peligro.

El del monopatin miro hacia sus amigos, sonrio cuando lo saludaron. Una de sus ruedas choco con una piedra lanzandole por los aires. Sus amigos corrieron al él y la chica dice.

- Jexi, ¿Estas bien? -  
- Si, creo que si. -  
- Creo que has tenido suerte de no caer de cabeza. -  
- Jeje, tienes razon Matt. ¿Otra carrera? -  
- Me temo que no, pronto anochecera y le prometimos a Leon que escuchariamos una historia de Merlín. -  
- Sherezade tiene razón, hay que regresar. -

Volvieron a la ciudad, esperando a que no les hechara la bronca. Al llegar, Sherezade se quito los patines y los demas aparcaron el monopatín y la bicicleta, al entrar Leon y Cid los esperaba un poco enfadados. Leon fue el primero en hablar.

- Habeis vuelto a ir por los acantilados, sabeis que es muy peligroso. Sobretodo por los sincorazón. -  
- Pero Leon, nosotros... -  
- Dejalo Sherezade, sabes que tiene razón. -  
- A sido culpa mia. -  
- No Jexi no fue culpa tuya, solo no. Los tres habeis sido culpables por ir alli. Mañana como castigo limpiareis la sala de los ordenadores. Sin escusas. -

Los tres se sobresaltaron y dijeron a la vez.

- Pero Cid... -  
- No hay escusas, pero ahora es mejor que ceneis y os prepareis para cuando Merlín venga. -  
- Si señor. -  
- Si señor Cid. -  
- Muy bien. -

Ya habia anochecido cuando Merlín aparecio, le prepareron un té y se sento en un sillon. Arquimides volo por la casa hasta aterrizar en el hombro de Sherezade, los tres se sentaron en el suelo cerca de Merlín, siempre les gusto oir sus historias. Merlín tomo un sorbo de su té y dijo.

- La historia que hos voy a contar hoy es muy antigua incluso considerada una leyenda, cuando el universo era joven y los mundos en equilibrio, una hermosa hechicera llamada Selenia de un antiguo mundo creo una joya capaz de mantener el equilibrio entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, sabia que algún dia la oscuridad seria más fuerte y penso que la Luz necesitaria ayuda en el futuro. Su Rey un hombre cruel y belico, descubrio la joya y la uso para la guerra, ese mismo dia destruyo un mundo entero dejadole sin nada, quedo devastado. Selenia se entero de aquella noticia y quedo destrozada, habia creado la joya para mantener el equilibrio no para destruir, enfadada sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Un día fue a su Rey y le dijo que podria crear una joya aun más poderosa pero que necesitaba la otra para hacerlo, el Rey lleno de ansia de poder se la dio, cuando Selenia la tenia en sus manos, la levanto y la lanzo contra el suelo, y con su magia disperso los fragmentos por los mundos. El Rey lleno de ira y colera le lanzo a Selenia un hechizo y la transformo en cristal. Despúes de hacerlo su castillo empezo a caer en escombros y su mundo a quedar en cenizas, Selenia sabia que haria eso y se aseguro que su pueblo y animales estubieran a salvo en otro mundo. Hoy en dia se dice que ese mundo sigue hay en alguna parte y los fragmentos siguen dispersos por los mundos, pero solo es una leyenda. Bueno esa es la historia de hoy. -  
- Merlín, ¿Existio Selenia? -  
- Puede que si o puede que no. Sherezade, ¿Tu que crees? -  
- Pues, yo creo que si. -  
- Yo también. -  
- Las leyendas tienen algo de cierto. ¿No? Tal vez Selenia sigue cristalizada y su joya sigue aun desperdigada. -

Merlín sonrio ante la reacción de sus jovenes amigos, Arquimedes dijo en el hombro de Sherezade.

- Pues creeis bien, esa leyenda es una historia cierta. Tal vez las personas para encontrarlas esten cada vez más cerca. -  
- Bueno cambiando de tema, sera mejor que descanseis vosotros por que mañana no disfrutareis nada. -

Los tres se asustaron y se fueron a dormir. Aquella misma noche ninguno de los tres duermen, la historia de Merlín estaba aun en su mente y mirando el cielo por la ventana de sus habitaciones, una noche estrellada y hermosa. Cuando el sueño ya estaba en ellos se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente acompañaron a Leon y Cid al castillo y fueron a la sala de los ordenadores. Les dejaron cubos, fregonas y trapos. Limpiaron durante horas hasta que pararon a descansar.

- Aaaaaah, me duele el cuerpo. -  
- A mi la espalda. -  
- Sentimos molestar Tron. -

La pantalla del ordenador se encendio y dijo.

- No molestais al contrario me gusta tener compañia. -  
- Bueno, terminemos. Quiero entrenar. -  
- Jajaja, por supuestos. Bromas a parte yo también tengo que entrenar. -  
- ¿Leon te entrenara? -  
- Claro, él y Cloud a decidido enseñarme a usar la espada. -  
- Genial, Jexi sera el mejor heroe del universo y tu, Matt. El bravo guerrero del universo. -  
- Y tu, seras la princesa del universo. -  
- Jeje, yo no me considero una princesa. Pero... -

Los chicos se acercaron a ella, Matt dijo.

- Si salimos de Vergel Radiante, buscaremos tu mundo para que puedas verlo y descubrir más de ti. -  
- Si todos juntos. -  
- Sois los mejores amigos del mundo. -  
- Bueno chicos, alguno puede limpiar el teclado. La ultima vez "alguien" pringo el teclado. -

Los tres sonrieron, Sherezade coguio un trapo seco y dijo pasandolo.

- Cosquillas, cosquillas. -  
- No... JAJA... No cosquillas no... Jajajaja. -

Todos se rieron, cuando acabaron. Cloud aparecio y dijo a Matt.

- Es mejor empezar, pero yo solo puedo enseñarte hasta cierto punto, igual que Leon. Tendras que buscar alguien mejor entrenado en la espada. -  
- Vale, supongo que tienes razón. -  
- Te dejamos Matt, suerte. -  
- Nos vemos despúes chicos. -  
- Quedamos en la heladeria, yo invito a helados de Sal Marina. -

Jexi y Sherezade se fueron dejando a Matt entrenar con Cloud. Lo llevo al atico del castillo donde estaba equipado para entrenar. Cloud coguio una espada de madera y se la dio y dijo.

- Posición de combate. -

Matt separo las piernas y puso la espada delante suya. Cloud le corrijio algun error y dijo.

- Defensa. -

Levanto la espada con la punta hacia abajo, Cloud coguio otro y empezaron a entrenar. Mientras Jexi y Sherezade caminan por la ciudad hasta llegar a un callejon que convirtieron en su refugio, Jexi dijo.

- Bueno yo tengo que entrenar. Tengo que hacerme fuerte. -  
- Vale, nos vemos Jexi. -

Jexi entro en el refugio, y golpeo un saco de arena que esta colgado de la pared. Teniaque hacerse más fuerte para proteger a sus amigos. Mientras Sherezade se dirige a un lugar donde se ve todo Vergel Radiante, aunque estaba feliz en su mente estan recuerdos borrosos de como llego a Vergel Radiante, solo recuerda el fuego, los gritos y la mano calida de la persona que la salvo. Justo cuando hiba a la heladería, es cielo se oscurecio. Y extrañas criaturas negras de ojos amarillos surguieron del suelo. Sherezade dijo retrocediendo.

- Sincorazón, son Sombras. Tengo que salir de aqui. -

Empezo a correr por toda Vergel Radiante, justo cuando llego cerca del castillo, unos barriles aplastan a los Sombras fue Jexi y dijo.

- Punto para mi. -  
- Jexi, que alivio. -  
- ¿Estas bien? Vamos debemos encontrar a Matt. Por suerte se donde estan. -  
- Oh no, hay vienen más. -

Más Sincorazones aparecieron y algunos eran Neosombras. Al entrar estaban rodeados, pero Cloud aparecio y acabo con todos, Matt llego y dijo.

- ¿Estais bien? ¿Ningun herido? -  
- Yo estoy bien. -  
- Tranquilo estoy bien. Aparecieron de la nada, me dirigi aqui. -  
- Vamos a ver a Merlín, con él estareis a salvo. No hos separeis de mi. -

Cloud los llevo hasta Merlín y hay, Merlín les dio una carta.

- Vereis, esta mañana cuando Leon y Cid hos llevaron a vuestro "castigo" recibi esto que es para vosotros. -

Matt coguio la carta y la leyo con Jexi y Sherezade a sus lados.

- Queridos jovenes:

Mi nombre es Yen Sid, soy un brujo poderoso y hos pido a vosotros, Matt Walker, Jexi Hunter y Sherezade Connor que vengais a verme a la Torre del Misteriso. Es hora de que nuevos heroes aparezcan y restauren un antiguo equilibrio. Si conoceis la leyenda de "La Joya de Selenia" debeis saber que ocurrio de verdad y que sus fragmentos son poderosos tanto para la Luz como la Oscuridad. Los billetes de tren que trae en el sobre os llevaran aqui. No hay tiempo que perder es la hora de luchar por la Luz. -

Sherezade coguio el sobre y saco los billetes, se miraron y tomaron la decisión que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre. Prepararon unas mochilas con pocas cosas. Se despidieron de sus amigos, Cid dijo dandole una lanza la punta en cristal de color verde.

- Te sera útil, se llama Lanza de la Fuerza. Usalo solo para proteger. -  
- Lo hare Cid. -  
- Jexi, recuerda que debes actuar como un heroe real. -  
- Si Leon. -  
- Mucha suerte Sherezade, tal vez descubras algo. -  
- Gracias Aerith. -

Llegaron a la estación y coguieron el primer tren, el billete no ponia destino se dirigen a lo desconocido. Al subir todo hiba bien, hasta que de repente las vias hiban por el espacio. El paisaje es sobrecoguedor. Todos estan fascinados, pasaron la noche en el tren. Cuando despertaron. El tren llego a su destino, Torre del Misterio. Bajaron del tren y este desaparecio del aire, tenian delante de ellos una gran torre de marfil, llamaron a la puerta y salieron tres mujeres vestidas de rojo, azul y verde, con alas y varitas. Miraron a los tres amigos y la de rojo dijo.

- Vosotros debeis ser invitados del Maestro Yen Sid. -  
- Ya era hora. -  
- Primavera no seas mala con estos jovenes, por favor pasad. -

Pasaron y las mujeres los guiaron hasta llegar al despacho, donde les esperaba un hombre con barba y vestido de azul con gorro. Este dijo cuando las mujeres se fueron y cerraron la puerta.

- Por favor, no tengais miedo. Baja la lanza Matt Walker. Estais a salvo de toda maldad. -  
- Vale, pero como haga algo... -  
- No debes ponerte a la defensiba, si dije que estais a salvo es que lo estais. -  
- Tiene sentido. -  
- Maestro Yen Sid ¿Por que nosotros? ¿Por que no otros? -  
- Antaño hubo más heroes, como Ventus, Aqua y Terra y recientemente Sora, Riku y Kairi pero estos tres ultimos merecen tener una vida normal. -  
- ¿Y los otros? -  
- Ventus duerme en el Palacio del Olvido, Aqua esta perdida en el Reino de la Oscuridad y Terra... no se sabe que fue de él. -

Los tres bajaron la cabeza, Yen Sid dijo levantando una mano.

- ¿Quereis comer algo? Permitidme. -

Hizo aparecer un monton de comida y bebida. Yen Sid sonrio y dijo.

- Comed, hos contare vuestra misión. La misión que devolvera el equilibrio del universo. -

En el proximo episodio Yen Sid les contara no solo su misión sino algo que deben tener presente y con el que tendran serios apuros.


	2. Chapter 2

Episodio 2 - Historia y viaje a Grand Line

Los tres comian oyendo a Yen Sid.

- Vuestra misión es encontrar los fragmentos de la Joya de Selenia, son 20 pedazos cada uno poderoso, en manos de alguien de corazón puro le da el poder de sanar y de salvar a alguien de la muerte. En manos malignas causaria el caos absoluto y la destrución de lo que hay en su corazón. Pero cada vez que encontrais cinco pedazos, la oscuridad hara que entreis en una "Dark Parables" -  
- ¿Que es una "Dark Parables"? -  
- Una "Dark Parables" Sherezade, es una especie de mundo creado por la oscurida usando viejas leyendas del mundo de Selenia. Entrareis en cinco "Dark Parables" cada una más peligrosa que la anterior, precaución ante ellas. En cuanto acabeis de comer os dare vuestras armas, Matt tendras que usar dos, la lanza que portas y otra, igual que vosotros dos. -

Cuando terminaron de comer, siguieron a Yen Sid hasta una sala llena de armas. Le dio a Matt una espada corta con cinturon. Matt lo coguio y dijo.

- Un poco pequeña. -  
- Si, pero esa espada cambia a voluntad. Puedes cambiar la hoja desde una más larga hasta una de latigo, también puedes hacer aparecer otra. -  
- Genial, ¿Como se llama la espada? -  
- Espada del Valor. -  
- Valor... me gusta. -  
- Y esta esfera transformara tu lanza normal en una magica. -

Matt se la coloco en la cintura y la esfera entro en la lanza. Yen Sid coguio dos cristales verdes y los puso en los guantes de Jexi y dijo.

- Ahora tus guantes portan un poder magico, no solo hechizos, sino también tener más fuerza. Y también te dare algo más, por favor date la vuelta. -

Jexi lo hizo y Yen Sid paso las manos por su capa y dijo.

- Ahora podras cambiar la capa a unas alas, solo a tu voluntad. -  
- Estupendo y los guantes se llamaran Guantes Cosmicos. -  
- Y ahora tu Sherezade, espera un poco, esto te sera más útil -

Abrio un estuche con dos pistolas; una blanca y una negra. Yen Sid dijo mientras ella los coguia.

- La blanca se llama Blaze y la negra Shade. No solo dispararas balas normales sino también magicas, no tienes que preocuparte con las balas, son infinitas. Ten un cinturon para ellas. -

Se lo ato a la cintura, Yen Sid dijo mientras hizo aparecer una esfera de luz.

- Y ten esto, en realidad transformara tus botas en un arma, en unas Botas de los Elementos. Podras volar, caminar sobre el agua, y usar la magia de los elementos, usalo con el corazón. También puedes fusionar los elementos, un ejemplo; aire y agua te permitira congelar. -  
- Gracias Maestro Yen Sid. -  
- Te costara un poco pero aprenderas a usarlas. Y me gustaria daros unos ayudantes, Moby, Remy, venid aqui. -

Aparecieron unos robot del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto de color blanco y negros, estan flotando en el aire alrededor de los tres. Yen Sid dijo.

- El blanco en Moby, os dara información de si estais cerca del fragmento o no, y el negro es Remy, os transportara al primer mundo y os permitira comunicaros conmigo cuando querrais. -  
- Bien, bienvenidos. -  
- Genial. -  
- Es perfecto. -  
- Calmaos, parece que tienen ganas de aventuras. -  
- Anda, si hablan. -  
- Pues claro, somos drones, no robots. Son muy diferentes. En fin ¿preparados? -  
- Antes de que os vayais, este estuche os sera util. La joya es poderosa y si no sabeis controlarlo prodia haceros daño. Y recordar que... hasta la minima chispa de luz, puede iluminar la oscuridad. -

Sherezade coguio el estuche del tamaño de su mano y lo abrio, parece ser que la joya tiene forma de estrella. Lo cerro y dijo colocandoselo en el cinturon.

- Yo lo llevare, pero nos turnaremos para llevarlo. -  
- Es hora de que os vayais, agarraos las manos, no os solteis ante nada. Moby, Remy. Adelante. -

Los drones empezaron a girar alrededor de los chicos, con la velocidad fueron elevados y desaparecieron. Yen Sid tenia esperanza en que lo consiguieran. Los tres amigos no se soltaron en ningun momento y mantuvieron los ojos cerrados ante todo. Los drones giraban sin para a su alrededor en dirección a un mundo completamente azul. Justo cuando entran Moby dice.

- Podeis abrir los ojos. -

Al abrirlos se dieron cuenta que estaban cayendo a gran altura, Remy dice.

- Ahora os toca a los que vuela. -  
- No sabemos volar. -  
- Oh vaya. -

Los tres se precipitaron al oceano de aquel mundo. Mientras tanto en ese mismo oceano se encuentra navegando un barco con el cascaron de proa en forma de cabeza de leon alegre. En la cofa hay una persona con el pelo verde que mira por la ventana, su cuerpo esta lleno de vendas y le cuesta un poco caminar. Mira al cielo azul y vio algo raro, coguio unos prismaticos y grito.

- Hay gente cayendo del cielo. -

El resto de la tripulación salio y miraron al cielo y pensaron en que podian hacer. Mientras Matt agarro la mano de Sherezade y esta dijo.

- ¿Que estas haciendo? -  
- Jexi, usa tus alas. -  
- Lo intentare, vamos, vamos. -

Su capa empezo a separarse hasta tras transformarse en unas alas. Empezo a concentrarse en ellas y dijo.

- Creo que ya esta. Intetare... Cogueros... -

Jexi alargo las manos a sus amigos, Sherezade intentaba usar sus botas pero no pasaba nada hasta que cambio a un color azulado y empezaron a cubrir sus piernas hasta los muslos, cuando creyo que lo consiguio, pero volvieron a la normalidad. Mientras un chico con un sombrero de paja dijo.

- Yo me encargo. -

Todos los que estaban en cubierta se apartaron de el rapidamente, y dijo el del sombrero de paja.

- Gommu Gommu no... Fusen. -

Se hincho como un globo y los tres amigos rebotaron en él saliendo despedidos al aire. Uno que parecia un cybort coguio a Matt y Jexi que parecian aturdidos. En cuanto a Sherezade...

- La cabeza me da vueltas. -  
- Veo estrellitas. -  
- Vaya caida chicos. -  
- Un momento. ¿Y la chica? -

Ambos chicos empezaron a gritar su nombre hasta que una voz en el aire dijo.

- Aqui arriba. -

Sherezade se agarro a una cuerda del mastil colgada en el aire y dijo.

- No puedo bajar. -  
- Salta, te cogueremos. -  
- Tengo miedo. -

Una de las mujeres con el pelo negro dijo.

- Tranquila te ayudare, 20 fleurs. -

Del mástil salieron brazos, asustando a los tres amigos. Los brazos ayudaron a Sherezade a bajar. Los tres se pusieron juntos a la defensiva. Matt habia agarrado su lanza, Jexi tenia los puños listos y Sherezade estaba preparada para sacar sus pistolas. La otra mujer de pelo naranja dijo.

- Calmaos, calmaos. Puede que debemos daros una explicación pero vosotros también. -  
- ¿Matt? -  
- No puedo pensar con calma ahora. -  
- Os lo diermos respondiendo primero a nuestra pregunta. ¿Donde estamos? -  
- Estais en Grand Line, en un oceano peligroso. ¿De donde sois? -  
- De Vergel Radiante. ¿Grand Line? Chicos, estamos en otro mundo. -  
- ¿Asi? Genial. Como mola. -  
- JEXI. -  
- Tranquilo Matt, estamos a salvo. -  
- Jexi, son piratas me fije en su bandera. -

Se congelo y volvio a la defensiva, el del sombrero de paja dijo sonriendo.

- Si somos piratas, pero no somos como los otros. ¿Cuales son vuestros nombres? -

Se miraron entre si y se relajaron, algo en su interior les indicaba que decia la fue el primero en hablar.

- Yo soy Matt Walker. -  
- Yo Jexi Hunter. -  
- Mi nombre es Sherezade Connor. -  
- Y nosotros somos Moby y Remy. -  
- ¿¡VOSOTROS DOS!? -

Matt y Jexi los coguieron enfadados, Sherezade dijo.

- ¿Querias matarnos o que? -  
- Dos de vosotros podeis volar, pensamos que... -  
- Acabamos de recibirlo, no se aprende de la noche a la mañana. Y ademas no pudinos hacer nada. -

Los piratas se reian de ellos, cuando los tres miraron a los piratas se rieron con ellos y los piratas se presentaron.

- Soy Monkey D. Luffy. -  
- Roronoa Zoro. -  
- Me llamo Nami. -  
- Yo soy el bravo capitan Usopp. -  
- Sanji. -  
- Tony Tony Chopper. -  
- Mi nombre es Nico Robin. -  
- Franky. -  
- Brook. Señorita me permite ver su... -

Antes de terminar recibio un buen golpe de parte de Sanji. A los tres le salio una gota en la nuca, hasta que Robin dijo.

- ¿Por que estais aqui? -  
- Pues... -  
- Vera... -  
- Es que... Nosotros... Chicos, tenemos que decirselo, seguro que lo entienden. -

Les contaron todo, desde los sincorazón, la leyenda de Selenia, hasta su misión. Todos entendieron la misión de estos chicos y Luffy dijo.

- Vamos a ayudaros. -  
- ¿¡QUE!? -  
- Luffy estas loco, no has atendido. Sincorazón, criaturas que te arrancan el corazón. -  
- En realidad quieren tener uno. -  
- Da igual, no quiero morir y punto. -  
- Señorita Nami, ¿les importa que estemos aqui?, solo hasta que encontremos el fragmento. Estamos dispuestos a trabajar para ayudar y ademas... Necesitamos entrenar. -  
- ¿Que decis? -

Los piratas miraron a los amgios y decidieron que se quedaban. Durante ese dia ellos les ayudaron en lo que podian y los piratas les contaron las aventuras que vivieron y sus sueños. Todos se sentian bien y sabian que vivirian la mejor aventura de sus vidas.

En el proximo episodio los tres aprenderan a controlar sus dones, seran entrenados y junto a los Sombreros de Paja tendran que resolver un problema.


	3. Chapter 3

Episodio 3 - Entrenamiento y nuevos problemas

A la mañana siguiente, Matt estaba con Sherezade, estaba agarrando sus manos mientras ella usaba sus botas y poco a poco se elevaba en el aire.

- Estoy volando, estoy volando. -  
- Eso es, lo haces bien. Sigue asi. -

Jexi también practicba, hasta salir volando alrededor del barco. Sherezade empezo a volar sin complicación y Jexi y ella coguieron a Matt y le dieron una vuelta alrededor del barco, al aterrizar se rieron.

- A sido genial. -  
- El cielo azul es el limite. -  
- Pero debemos usarlo bien. -  
- Sabeis, voy a pedirle a Zoro que me entrene. -  
- Yo lo hare con Luffy. -  
- Yo prefiero saber más de este mundo. -

Matt subio a la cofa y dijo antes de subir.

- ¿Se puede? -  
- Sube, Matt. ¿Quieres algo? -  
- Enseñeme a usar la espada, esta es muy especial pero tengo que aprender a manejarla. -  
- Damela, quiero verla. -

Zoro la miro con detalle y dijo devolviendosela.

- No es especial, es magica ¿no? -  
- ¿Como? -  
- Primera lección, aprende a usar tus sentidos. -

Le enseño todo lo que pudo. Mientras Jexi fue a Luffy y le dijo.

- Luffy. ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? Tengo que aprender. -  
- Claro. Pero no te sera facil. -  
- Me gustan los desafios. -

Sherezade fue a la biblioteca donde estaba Robin, se hiba pero Robin dijo.

- Pasa Sherezade. -  
- Siento molestar. -  
- No lo haces, dime. ¿No eres de Vergel Radiante, verdad? -  
- Si, soy de otro mundo. No recuerdo mucho solo el fuego, los gritos y la mano calida de quien me salvo. -  
- Se lo que sientes. -  
- ¿Que idioma es ese? -  
- Uno que solo puedo leer yo. -  
- ¿Puedes enseñarme? -

Robin se sorprendio, era la primera persona que se lo pedia y dijo sonriendo.

- Claro, claro que te enseño, sientate. Este simbolo significa... -

Poco a poco los tres aprendian nuevas cosas, hasta que llegaron a una isla extraña. Desembarcaron y se internaron en un bosque. Sherezade dijo.

- Nunca habia visto un bosque tan frondoso. -  
- No hay muchos en Vergel Radiante. -  
- No la verdad. -

Se internaron hasta llegar a unas viejas ruinas, hay buscaron pistas de algo, hasta que Moby y Remy volaron alrededor de Sherezade y dijo Moby.

- Esta aqui, el fragmento esta cerca. -  
- Asi, Matt, Jexi. Buscad muy bien. El primer fragmento de la joya esta cerca de aqui. -

Buscaron por todas, cuando no encontraron nada. Se sentaron y Sherezade dijo.

- Debi darme cuenta que no era facil. -  
- Pero si esta aqui, esta aqui. -  
- La cuestion es ¿Donde? -  
- A veces hay que ver con otros ojos. -  
- Bueno ¿Y que hacemos? -

Zoro se apoyo en una piedra y esta se resquebrazo, todos se asustaron ya que las piedras cayeron encima de él.

- Zoro. -  
- Señor Zoro. -

Cuando quitaron las piedras vieron un agujero con él dentro y dijo.

- Estoy bien, cai en una especie de pasadizo. -  
- Menudo susto. -  
- Es mejor bajar. -

Cuando todos bajaron, vieron que en el pasadizo tenia antorchas consumidas. Matt coguio una y dijo.

- ¿Alguien tiene fuego? -  
- Yo me encargo. -

Franky soplo fuego casi dando a Matt, este dijo asustado.

- Gracias... Franky. -

Caminaron por el pasadizo hasta llegar a una puerta, al entrar por ella llegaron a una gran sala, en el suelo la imagen de un lobo y en el centro una vidriera con una cristal blanco en el. Jexi hiba a dar un paso pero lo detubo Matt.

- Matt, ¿Que pasa? -  
- Es demasiado fácil. -  
- ¿¡Que!? -  
- Tiene razón, tiene que haber truco. -  
- No digas tonterias, voy yo a por ella. El bravo guerrero Usopp traera el fragmento. -  
- Usopp, espera. -

Piso una baldosa y se hundio a sus pies, varias flechas salieron de techo. Estaria muerto si Zoro y Sanji lo agarraron. Nami dijo aterrada.

- Trampas, odio las trampas. -  
- Tiene que haber una manera de pasar. -  
- Jexi, ¿Puedes volar y llegar a ella? -  
- Supongo, no practique el vuelo bajo. -

Fueron al otro lado y habia un pedestal Sherezade leyo lo que ponia.

- Dice. "La luz no siempre ilumina el camino de la oscuridad, el lobo oculto en las sombras, tiene más oportunidad de llegar a su destino." -  
- ¿Que significara? -  
- No lo se. -  
- Estamos perdidos. -

Mientras hablaban, Matt miraba mejor el suelo y se dio cuerta de que algunas imagenes formaban un lobo y dijo.

- Lo tengo, ya lo descubri. -  
- ¿Matt? -  
- Habla colega. -  
- Recordad "La luz no siempre ilumina el camino de la oscuridad" fijaos bien, no hay antorchas iluminando, solo esta. -  
- Es verdad. -  
- Y "El lobo oculto en las sombras." mirad al suelo, algunos forman un lobo. -  
- "Tiene más oportunidad de llegar a su destino." Matt, eres un genio. El lobo es la clave. Cuando Usopp piso la baldosa, piso una que no tiene dibujo. El lobo llega a fragmento. -  
- Vamos a por ella. -  
- Yo ire. -  
- Ten cuidado Matt. -

Matt camino por la imagen del lobo con cuidado, llego a la vidriera y cuando puso las manos encima de ella. Aparecieron del suelo Sincorazones.

- Sincorazones. -  
- MATT, date prisa. -  
- Vale, ya voy. -

Todos sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para luchar, Matt coguio el fragmento, saco su lanza y empezo a luchar mientras regresaba con los demas. Justo en ese momento un Neosombra empuja a Luffy contra las baldosas, todos saben lo que hiba a pasar. Miles de flechas salieron del techo, por suerte Matt salio con Luffy a tiempo. Cuando los Sincorazones hiban a volver atacar, el fragmento brillo con una luz cegadora, asustando a los Sincorazón. Cuando la luz ceso estaban todos sorprendidos y volvieron por el pasadizo. Al subir una persona agarro a Sherezade y Jexi del cuello y dijo.

- Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aqui. -  
- Sherezade, Jexi. -

Cuando todos subieron, pudieron saber quien es. Era un tipo grande con una gabardina piesta, pero habia algo raro en él, algo extraño. Y dijo.

- Mi nombre es Sundowner, y quiero eso que tienes en la mano chico. Sino matarea tus amigos. -  
- No lo hagas Matt. -  
- No te preocupes por nosotros. -  
- Vamos... "Matt"... Se un heroe, se un guerrero. -

Matt y los piratas lo miraban con ira, mientras el hombre se reia y apretaba los cuello de Sherezade y Jexi.

En el proximo episodio Matt descubrira la fuerza que hay en él y se enfrentara para salvar a sus amigos. También partiran hacia un nuevo mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Episodio 4 - La luz de un guerrero

Matt estaba contra las cuerdas, no podia darle el fragmento a ese tipo, pero tampoco queria poner en peligro a sus amigos y dijo dejando la lanza en el suelo.

- Esta bien, tu ganas. Pero, suelta a uno de los dos. -

- Esta bien, sin trucos por parte de los demas. -

Lanzo a Jexi contra ellos, con su mano libre saco una espada y dijo poniendoselo en el cuello de Sherezade.

- No hagas tonterias chaval. -

- Matt, no lo hagas. No podemos permitir que la Oscuridad tenga la joya. -

- Callate, niña. -

- Tranquila, confia en mi. "Princesa". -

Al decir esa palabra, ella entendio lo que pretendia. Solo decia esa palabra en situaciones especiales, ademas ella odiaba que la llamaran asi, algo en su interior de decia que no merecia llamarse asi. Matt camino hacia él con el fragmento en la mano, pero con la otra agarro su espada y dijo.

- Espada del Valor, hoja latigo. -

La hoja de la espada se hizo más larga y golpeo la mano de Sundowner, Sherezade aprovecho y corrio hacia los demas. Matt le paso el fragmento y se enfrento a él. Este dijo enfadado.

- Eres el primero que lo hace, pero ahora te matare. -

- No lo creo, yo sere el que acabe contigo. -

- Dale duro Matt. -

- Vamos Matt. -

Matt se puso en guardia y la hoja de la espada se hizo larga como la de una katana. Sundowner saco la otra y empezaron a pelear. Mientras los demas pelean contra los Sincorazones que aparecieron por el agujero. Cuando Sundowner le hizo un corte en la pierna y otro en el brazo izquierdo y dijo mientras Matt se retorcia de color.

- Ja, no eres más que un mocoso. No tienes la fuerza para protegerte ni a ti mismo. En cuanto te mate, acabare con tus amigos y me llevare ese cristal. -

Matt se enfado y dijo levantandose.

- Por encima de mi cadaver. -

Matt empezo a brillar con fuerza, y ataco a Sundowner. Le hizo un gran corte en el pecho y otro en la espalda. Antes de que le diera el golpe final, desaparecio pero se oyo su voz.

- Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, ya nos veremos. -

Cuando Matt dejo de brillar, se arodillo por el cansancio. Todos fueron a él y Jexi dijo.

- Eso fue genial Matt. Eres genial. -

- ¿Estas bien? -

- Si, ¿Estais todos bien? -

- Si, estamos bien. Deberiamos volver al barco. -

Al regresar, los tres llamaron a Moby y Remy.

- ¿Que deseais? -

- Remy, ponte en contacto con Yen Sid y Moby rastrea la zona por si hay más fragmento. -

Moby subio hasta la punta más alta del barco y Remy hizo aparecer una pantalla delante de ellos, aparecio Yen Sid y dijo.

- ¿Como fue todo? -

Los tres dijeron alegres.

- Tenemos el primer fragmento. -

- Maravilloso. -

- Yen Sid. -

- ¿Si, Matt? -

- Algo extraño me paso, durante una lucha, mi cuerpo empezo a brilla y me senti tan lleno de poder. ¿Que me paso? -

- Mmmh. Creo saber que es, la luz que duerme en tu interior a despertado. Pronto aprenderas a usarla mejor y tal vez, solo tal vez te proporcione la armadura de la luz. Muchos portadores de la llave espada tenian una. Y aunque no tengas una llave espada, no signifique que no seas un guerrero. Puede que la luz te de el poder para usarla cuando estes preparado. Vosotros dos también tendreis una. -

- Genial. -

- Fantastico. -

- Por cierto, tenemos a unas personas que quieren ayudarnos con nuestra misión. ¿Pueden venir con nosotros? -

- No es habitual pero, esta bien. Remy cuando puedas darles en cristal. Estrellarlo contra el suelo y aparecera el mecanismo especial que permitira diriguiros a otros mundos, también os entregare una tienda especial, parecera pequeña pero caben más de 50 personas en ella. Asi en el futuro podreis usarla todos. -

- Muchas gracias Maestro Yen Sid. -

- Es un placer, suerte en vuestro viaje. -

Cuando se fue, Remy le dio a Matt el cristal y la tienda. Y dijo dandoselo a Jexi.

- Vamos, se que quieres hacerlo. -

- Gracias colega. -

Jexi lanzo el cristal contra el suelo y aparecio una brujula de barco en ella, las velas se hicieron de placas. Todos estaban contentos y muy asombrados. Montaron la tienda en la sala del acuario, la tienda era bastante pequeña y Sherezade dijo.

- Sera... Un poco incomodo. -

- Si. -

- Eh. Pero, Yen Sid dijo que era grande habra que entrar. -

- Yo ire primero. -

Matt entro y dijo al sacar la cabeza.

- Esto es genial, teneis que entrar. -

- Yo no... -

- Venga Sherezade. -

- Vamos, no tengas miedo. Estaras con nosotros. -

Matt le extendio la mano, Sherezade conocia mucho ese gesto. Su señal de confianza, Jexi le puso una mano en el hombro sonriendo. Ella sonrio, le cogio la mano y entro en ella. Al entrar todo estaba llenas de pisos con habitaciones y escaleras y un salon. Cuando salieron se prepararon para partir. El Sunny se elevo por los cielos y salieron del mundo, solo la inmensidad del espacio los abrazaba. Todos estaban alegras y dispuestos a vivir la mayor aventura de sus vidas.

En el proximo episodio, un nuevo mundo los espera pero una extraña energia les obliga a separarse. Tendran que aprender a usar un nuevo poder e instintos especiales.


	5. Chapter 5

Episodio 5 - Hyrule

Todos estaban en cubierta mirando la brujula de cubierta, una gran flecha estaba en ella señalando al frente, y las velas brillaban con fuerza. Estaban tranquilos, se divertian con las canciones de Franky y Brook y los bailes tontos de Luffy y Chopper. En un momento Brook dijo.

- ¿Conoceis alguna canción de vuestro hogar. -

Esa pregunta les dejo k.o. nunca se lo habian pensado, Sherezade dijo.

- La verdad es que yo conozco dos, una de Vergel Radiante y la otra... -  
- Encontraremos tu mundo, te lo prometo. -  
- Cuenta conmigo. Después de todo, somos amigos. -  
- ¿Cuales son esas canciones? -  
- Ambas son hermosas y muestran la fuerza que hay en el corazón. -

Matt y Jexi se dieron cuenta de una de las dos canciones y dijeron a la vez.

- Alegría. -  
- Exacto. Si quereis, la puedo cantar. -  
- Claro, nos gustara oirla. -

Sherezade empezo a cantar, Matt y Jexi aplaudian para llevar el compas.

Alegría  
come un lampo di vita  
alegría  
come un passo gridar  
alegría  
del delittuoso grido  
bella ruggente pena, seren  
come la rabbia di amar  
alegría  
come un assalto di gioia

Alegría  
i see a spark of life shining  
alegría  
i hear a young minstrel sing  
alegría  
beautiful roaring scream  
of joy and sorrow,  
so extreme  
there is a love in me raging  
alegría  
a joyous, magical feeling

Alegría  
come un lampo di vita  
alegría  
come un passo gridar  
alegría  
del delittuoso grido  
bella ruggente pena, seren  
come la rabbia di amar  
alegría  
come un assalto di gioia  
Del delittuoso grido  
bella ruggente pena, seren  
come la rabbia di amar  
alegría  
come un assalto di gioia

Alegría  
como la luz de la vida  
alegría  
como un payaso que grita  
alegría  
del estupendo grito  
de la tristeza loca  
serena,  
como la rabia de amar  
alegría  
como un asalto de felicidad  
Del estupendo grito  
de la tristeza loca  
serena,  
como la rabia de amar  
alegría  
como un asalto de felicidad  
There is a love in me raging  
alegría  
a joyous, magical feeling

Cuando termino de cantar, todos estaban alegres y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella misma noche todos duermen, los tres eliguieron habitación y se acostaron, el sueño los envolvio y cada uno de los tripulantes tubieron una pesadilla, su miedo. Despertaron de golpe a causa de que el barco se inclino bruscamente. Cuando todos salieron, todo estaba cubierto por una niebla negra, el barco no paraba de moverse hacia los lados. Jexi casi se cae por la borda pero Luffy lo sostuvo, pudieron ver que estaban entrando en un nuevo mundo. Justo cuando hiba a decirlo a los demas, todos cayeron por la borda hacia ese mundo. Cuando Jexi abrio los ojos se encontraba en un bosque cerca de un lago, a su alrededor estan Luffy, Franky y Sanji. Le costaba ponerse en pie y una voz dijo.

- ¿Estan bien? -

Era un chico de unos 17 años rubio de ojos azules, viste ropa de campesino. Pero lo que le sorprendio a Jexi fue sus orejas, eran bastante largas. El chico le ayudo a ponerse en pie y dijo.

- Les vi caer del cielo. -  
- ¿Como es posible que no tengamos nada roto? -  
- Aterrizaron en la fuente de Ordon, al caer en el agua incluso si te rompes algo, esta agua tiene propiedades magicas y cura cualquier lesión y envenamiento. -  
- ¿¡En serio!? un momento. ¿Y los demas? -  
- ¿Los demas? -  
- Mis amigos, Matt, Sherezade, Zoro... -

Se desmayo por algo, el chico miro a los demas y se pregunto de donde venian. Mientras tanto en otro lugar en medio de un barranco en otra fuente, Matt despierta y mira a su alrededor, ve a Zoro, Brook y Usopp. Se pone en pie al ver unas casa, de ellas salen personas pero antes de que Matt diera un paso, se desmaya y cae al suelo. En otro punto del lugar Sherezade despierta tumbada a los pies de unas escaleras delante de una gran castillo. Ve que esta con Nami, Robin y Chopper, las piernas no reacción y se intenta arrastrar hasta las puertas y cuando las roza cae desmayada del cansancio. Cuando Jexi despierta dentro de una casa, al salir casi se cae sino usara sus alas.

- Que me mato. -  
- ¿¡Como haces eso!? -  
- Anda, si eres tu. -  
- Deja que me presente, me llamo Link. ¿Y tu? -  
- Soy Jexi Hunter, ¿Donde estan mis amigos? -  
- En Ordon, esta entrando por alli. Vamos te estan esperando. -

Jexi acompañado por Link, entraron en el pueblo de Ordon. Todo hermoso con un pequeño lado a un lado del pueblo. Todo verde y limpio. Encontro a Luffy, Sanji y Franky a la orilla del lago.

- Chicos, estais bien. -  
- Hola Jexi, dinos una cosa. ¿Y los demas? -  
- No lo se, cuando desperte estaba en la fuente y solo estabais vosotros. Espero que todos esten bien. Pero seguro que si. -  
- Desde luego que estan bien. Son de mi banda, incluidos tu y tus amigos. -  
- Sombrero de Paja tiene razón, cuando entrais en la banda lo sois para siempre. -  
- No lo dudes, pero... COMO NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHAN Y SHEREZADE-SAN ESTEN EN PELIGRO HAY DE AQUEL. -  
- Ya veo que vuestro amigos son importantes. -  
- Por cierto, Link. ¿Donde estamos? ¿Que lugar es este? -  
- Estais en Ordon, un pueblo de Hyrule. -  
- Link ¿no?, yo soy Sanji, este es Franky y... el idiota que se va a caer al agua es Luffy. -  
- ¿Que pasa si cae al agua? -  
- Sabes que comio una Fruta del Diablo, los que la comen no pueden nadar y... -  
- Socorro. -  
- Se vuelven martillos. -

Jexi y Link se tiraron al agua y subieron a Luffy. Este dijo.

- Menos mal, crei que hiba a morir. -  
- Luffy eres un idiota, ¿Por que te acercastes al agua? -  
- Es que tengo hambre y hay peces. -  
- Vamos tengo que hablar con el alcalde. Tal vez sepa algo. -

Los cuatro fueron a la casa del alcalde y dijo al ver a Link.

- Oh Link, a quien buscaba. Mañana debes entregar las armas de Orden al castillo. ¿Y estos extranjeros? -  
- Son amigos mios, Jexi Hunter, Luffy, Sanji y Franky. Cayeron del cielo junto con algo grande. -  
- ¿¡MI BARCO!? ¿Donde estara el Sunny? -  
- Tranquilo Franky, seguro que esta bien. -  
- ¡CUIDADO! Se escapo una. -

Hacia ellos se dirigia una especie de oveja, Link se puso delante y la detubo con mucho esfuerzo. La hecho a un lado y dijo.

- Ya esta. -

Los cuatro estaban sorprendidos por su fuerza y dijo Luffy y Jexi.

- Como mola. -  
- Gracias, supongo. Tengo que trabajar. Pueden acompañarme si quieren. (Silba) Enpona. -

Aparecio al rato una yegua y dijo montando.

- Tengo que subir por donde vino la oveja, nos vemos arriba. -  
- Esperanos Link. -

Subieron hasta llegar a un rancho, hay vieron a Link y Enpona guiar a las ovejas dentro del recinto. Al acabar Link dijo.

- ¿Alguien quiere dar una vuelta? Enpona es amable con los que son sus amigos. -  
- Yo quiero. -  
- Yo también. -  
- Y yo, y yo. -  
- Por que no, asi las chicas veran que soy un gran principe. -  
- Vale, Jexi tu seras el primero. -

Jexi monto en Enpona, esta hacia que no caiga, Link dijo.

- Espalda recta, y relajate. Enpona y otros caballos saben los sentimientos de su jinete. Si te estresas no podras controlar al caballo. Teneis que confiar el uno en el otro. -

Durante varias horas Link enseño a los cuatro a montar a caballo hasta que lo consiguieron todos. Cuando volvieron con el alcade y su hija, este habla con Link mientras su hija va a Enpona.

- Las armas ya estan listas, mañana las llevaras al castillo como regalo de Ordon. -  
- Enpona cuida de Link. Un momento, esto es una herida. Has vuelto hacerle daño, que malo. Vamos Enpona te llevare a la fuente. -

La siguierón pero las puertas de la fuente estanban cerradas. No estaba sola habia varios niños con ella. Link entro por una especie de pasadizo pequeño seguido de los demas, cuando llegaron a la fuente, la chica parecia más tranquila y relajada. Link se acerco a ella mientras los demas se quedaron dentro del pasadizo. Cuando todo se calmo unas criaturas montando en unos grandes jabalíes rompieron la puerta y golpearon la cabeza de Link, justo en ese momento cayo una gran rama delante del pasadizo. Cuando consiguen salir solo esta Link, este se levanta del suelo y corre por donde han venido.

- Link, ¿Quienes son esos? -  
- Bandidos. Se han llevado a los niños, tenemos que salvarlos. -  
- No perdamos tiempo. -

Corrieron por un puente hasta llegar a una pared negra, van más despacio y se acercan a la pared. Cuando estan justo delante unas manos negras agarran a los cinco y los mete por la pared. Cuando abren los ojos sus cuerpos empiezan a cambiar y se convierten en lobos, se desmayan por el dolor.

En el proximo episodio, Jexi descubre el motivo del caos y se reuniran con alguien importante y alguien un poco diferente.


	6. Chapter 6

Episodio 6 - Crepusculo

Cuando Jexi desperto se miro y se dio cuenta que no era humano, sino un lobo de pelaje marron. Vio que esta encerrado en una celda, y a sus lados y enfrente hay más lobos, tres de pelaje negro pero uno con mechones amarillos que le cubrian un ojo y otro tenia un sombrero de paja en la cabeza. Otro lobo el doble de grande tenia unos tatuajes en formas de estrellas azules en las patas delanteras . Jexi se acerco a la puerta y grito.

- LUFFY, SANJI, FRANKY, LINK. ¿DONDE ESTAIS? -

- Aqui chaval. -

- Franky, ¿Eres tu? -

- Eso parece, somos lobos todos. -

- Y encerrados, ¿Donde estamos? -

- Aaaaah, que bien dormi. Anda y esos lobos. -

- ¿Estais todos bien? -

- Link, ¿Donde estamos? ¿Que nos paso? -

- No lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo es esa pared negra, salieron unas manos y nos coguieron. Cuando desperta eramos asi. -

- Odio estar encerrado, dejame salier. -

Jexi apoyo las patas delanteras en la puerta, estas brillaron y la puerta de derrumbo. Esta dijo.

- ¿Como hice eso? -

- Jexi, ¿Que te pasa en las patas. -

- Brillan, como mola. -

- Deben de ser los guantes, aun puedo usar su poder. -

- Vaya y yo queria solo uno. -

Se oyo una voz en el aire, delante de Link aparece una persona pequeña, de piel negra y blanca con una corona de piedra que le tapaba un ojo. Y dijo.

- Si os libero, me ayudareis a traes una cosa. -

- ¿Donde esta el truco? -

- No hay truco, a menos que querais quedaros en el "Crepusculo". Estais solo aqui no hay nada. ¿No os suena este lugar? -

- ¿Eh? ¿Un calabozo? -

- Dejadlo, voy a soltaros. -

Junto las manos, hizo aparecer una descaga y la cadena de Link y las puertas se abrieron. Cuando Link salio, esa chica se sento en su lomo haciendolo saltar y gruñir y dijo la chica.

- Tranquilo chico, tranquilo. Vamos tengo que sacaros de aqui. -

Los cinco fueron por todo el calabozo hasta llegar a una torre, subieron hasta llegar a los tejados. Hay la chica dijo.

- ¿Reconoces el sitio? -

- Parece un castillo. -

- ¿¡El Castillo de Hyrule!? -

- ¿Donde tenias que entregar esas armas? -

- Si, hay que salir de aqui. -

- Vamos pequeños. -

- Quiero saber tu nombre. -

- Midna. Ese es mi nombre. Hay que ver una persona. -

Fueron por los tejados del castillo hasta entrar por la ventana de un torreon, subieron las escaleras y entraron en una puerta. Alli se encuentra una persona cubierto por completo por un manto, 3 lobos; uno negro con reflejos que hacia que fuera azul, otro castaño con una marca azul cerca del hombro izquierdo y el tercero blanco. Lo que le sorprendio a Jexi fue que Chopper estaba hay.

- Chopper. -

- Jexi, Luffy, Sanji, Franky. Me alegra veros. -

- ¿Jexi? -

- ¿Sherezade? ¿Eres tu? Eres un lobo blanco. ¿Entonces ellos son? -

- Nami y Robin, ¿Y los demas? -

- No lo se, pense que estaban con vosotros. -

- No, despertamos aqui, ella nos ayudo. -

- ¿Ella? -

Midna se acerco al encapuchado y dijo.

- Me alegra verla, "Princesa del Crepusculo". -

- Hola Midna, veo que todos ellos también son afectados por el poder oscuro. -

El encapuchado se quito la capucha, tenia los ojos azules, castaña y orejas en punta como las de Link en forma humana y dijo.

- Mi nombre es Zelda. Toda este poder es obra de un tirano llamado Zant. Aparecio y me amenazo con destruir todo Hyrule, no tube más remedio que rendirme. Cuando las encontre las lleva aqui y se transformaron en lobas, solo el renito se salvo. Debo pediros que librareis Hyrule. -

Link se acerco a Zelda y se inclino indicando que lo haria, los demas le imitaron. Se fueron por donde vinieron pero salieron por la ventana y Midna dijo.

- ¿No se os olvida algo? -

Midna se transformo en dos niños, Link se altero y Midna dijo.

- Ayudarme y yo os ayudare. -

Chasqueo los dedos y los 9 desaparecieron junto con Midna.

En el proximo episodio. Tendran que encontrar los rocios de luz y descubriran el origen de Link y un templo oculto en el bosque.


End file.
